


Halfway to the Grave

by InsomniacFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: Darkness. That was all he remembered when he had awoken. It was dark, cold and he was unbelievably thirsty.Alternatively, Kageyama wakes up to find himself in the middle of transformation and a coven of vampires decide to take him in.--Currently on Hiatus--
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 138





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I'm very excited to start on this new story. It's been on my mind for quite a while and I've now decided to take a deep breath and go for it. A special thank you to my dear Mist who helped me so much with this process. 
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoy it xx

_Darkness_. That was all he could remember when he had awoken. It was dark, cold and he was unbelievably thirsty.

He gasps as he opens his eyes. His heart hammering against his chest as though he had just woken up from a nightmare. He lets out a groan, sitting up against the wall, looking around him before shutting his eyes with a hiss as his hand wraps around his burning throat. It felt as though someone had scraped it raw, poured gasoline on it and then lit it on fire from the inside. The pain spreading to every part of his body, making it hard for him to think straight.

Looking at his surroundings, he realised he was in an alleyway. ‘_Where am I? How did I get here?’ _He tries to remember what happened, but his mind had become a tabula rasa. He tries to remember anything but it just gives him a headache and so he slumps against the wall, head banging hard, but he didn’t care. The pain in his head was nothing compared to his still burning throat, bringing tears to his eyes.

He blinks them away when he notices a bag by his feet. _His bag_. He was quick to open it and praised the gods when he finds a bottle of water inside. It was warm but he didn’t care, did not hesitate to open the cap and pour its contents into his mouth, only to spit it out a second later. It did not do anything to quench his thirst. It tasted bitter and was utterly disgusting; he couldn’t even swallow it without feeling sick. _‘How old is this water?’ _He thinks as he gags, searching the bag for anything else. He found gym clothes, a volleyball, keys and then an identity card.

He pauses as he looks at it, his fingers shaking as they caress the name written on it. _Kageyama Tobio_. That was his name. How could he have forgotten his own name? Grabbing the bag, he stood up on shaky legs. He had to get out of here. He had to get somewhere but where?

_Room 206. Daizu Hall. _

Kageyama clutches his head as a wave of memories started flooding in, each one sending a pang of pain through his skull. He remembers he was in university, _that’s right_; he stayed in the dorms, which is where he had to go now. He stumbles onto the main road and looks around. There wasn’t a soul in sight, no buses, nothing. Yet, he recognises where he was and thinks he knows the way. Relying on nothing but pure muscle memory, he finds himself standing outside the room, keys, the ones he had found in his bag, in his hand and his head pressed against the door as he tried to control his breathing. He wasn’t exhausted, not at all, he sprinted here but he didn’t feel any ounce of tiredness. If anything, there was something around him that made him feel more alive, more awake.

_He smelt something absolutely delicious and he was ravenous._

As he stumbled inside his dorm, he knew he had to find the source of this tantalizing scent which became stronger as he entered. Dropping his bag, he goes towards the fridge first; the rational side of his brain thinking it must be something in there.

However much to his disappointment, there wasn’t anything inside that matched the smell in the air. He does find milk and without thinking he grabs it and begins drinking straight out of the carton. To his horror, he is forced to spit it back out into the sink. _What was happening? Was it expired?_ It tasted rotten and mouldy. He tosses it in the trash and searches the kitchen for something, anything, to quench his thirst. _What was that smell?_ He thinks in absolute agony and desperation. He was rummaging through the cupboards when is heard a door creak open, followed by the shuffling of footsteps, coming closer.

“Kageyama?” A groggy voice calls out from behind him, “What the fuck are you doing at 3 in the morning? Or better yet, where the fuck have you been for the past three days? Coach is mad you skipped practice.”

Kageyama’s head shoots towards the voice. His breathing becoming more ragged as he found the source of the smell. Although, his eyes weren’t on his roommate’s face but rather they were focused on his hands. More specifically, his index finger which was wrapped in a bandage. The clear cotton stained red.

Without realising it, he had his roommate pinned up against the wall with his fists, his eyes just wandering up and down Kindaichi’s body, before they paused at his neck.

“Oi! What the hell? Let me go!” Kindaichi shouts, writhing around pissed, but freezes once he sees Kageyama’s face up close. “What happened to your eyes? Fuck, your neck!”

Kageyama remains silent, breathing heavily as he feels something inside him awaken.

“Let go of me you shithead!” Kindaichi shouts.

A growl escapes Kageyama, silencing Kindaichi. He’s never heard such a sound come from his friend and no matter how hard he pushes, kicks and yells, Kageyama wouldn’t budge. It was like he was fighting against a brick wall. Kindaichi wasn’t sure what was going on except that at each second that passes, he was becoming more and more frightened, especially when Kageyama started lowering his head to the side of neck.

Kageyama could hear and feel Kindaichi’s heart beating. He could hear the rush of blood in his jugular, calling out to him. He felt his gums throbbing and his mouth open-

“KING!” Kindaichi shouts one final time and Kageyama stops.

It is in this moment that he realises what he was about to do. Feeling as though a bucket of iced water was dumped on him, he blinks out of his trance and pushes himself off Kindaichi and runs towards the bathroom, locking himself inside and ignoring the shouts coming from outside.

He smacks himself and sinks to the floor. His body rocking back and forth. _What was that? What’s wrong with me!?_ He covers his ears to escape from Kindaichi’s incessant pounding on the door. “Kageyama! Open the goddamn door!”

“No! Go away!”

“What is wrong with you?”

_‘I don’t know!’_ He wants to scream back. The fire in his throat was killing him, the pounding in his head stopped him from thinking straight and the cloud of confusion in his mind made him feel lost.

Getting up, he goes to the sink and looks up in the mirror; red had replaced blue and he stumbles back. _What was this? Who was this?_ The man in front of him looked like shit. His hair was a mess, his shirt was covered in blood and his neck…his neck was the worst of all. It was swollen, bruised and was that two punctures? He hissed in pain as he touched it.

Thinking back to what nearly happened, frightened him. Panicking, he knew he couldn’t stay here and nearly hurt Kindaichi again. He had to leave and figure this out.

“I will call security to come break down this door!” Kindaichi shouts from outside.

Holding his breath, Kageyama opens the door. Shoving Kindaichi to the side, he grabs his bag and leaves. He starts to run. He runs as fast as he could in a random direction. His sole purpose was to get away from Kindaichi, from that smell. He ran as fast as he could, until the commercial buildings disappeared, until the roads became new and until the burning in his throat became too much and he fell to the side of the road with a sob. Looking around, he was somewhere he didn’t recognise. It was a quiet neighbourhood, a few houses but not a sound.

Pulling his knees up, he sinks his head as tears of frustration escape him. Why couldn’t he remember anything? He was gone for three days. Why? How? Why did he try to attack Kindaichi? What was this thirst? The longer he sat there the hungrier he became. A feral instinct was kicking in and he wanted to sate this hunger. Desperation crawling at all of his limbs and he wanted to tear everything apart and just do whatever he could to stop this. He hears a heartbeat coming near him. The thumping becoming louder and louder. He needed to get away again, he felt like he was losing all sense of who he was. All of his body craving something he didn’t quite understand.

“Young man, are you alright.” A kind voice asks.

He looks up and sees an elderly man, most likely on an early morning jog, judging by the streaks of yellow and pink in the sky, a sign that the sun would rise soon. It didn’t matter how long he had sat there because that delicious smell was back, but it was stronger this time. Kageyama could feel the strain in his mouth, a swipe of his tongue and he felt his canines were sharper now. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was no longer able to think rationally. Hunger and thirst clouded his judgement. His body completely out of his control, he only had these instincts to rely on. The man reaches over and gently places his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder.

Snapping, Kageyama pounces on the man, knocking him down and pinning his arms so he had access to his neck. He couldn’t control his actions anymore. The man’s shouts of fear fell on deaf ears. His jaw opens and he bends his head, aiming for the man’s neck, giving in to that sweet scent.

Those sharp teeth of his barely scratch the surface before he was harshly pulled back. Letting out a growl as his arms were pulled behind him and he was slammed down onto the pavement. He started kicking and shouting, “Let me go!” against the person holding him down.

A loud voice was suddenly near his ear, “Hey, hey, hey! You gotta calm down! You can’t just attack a kind old man like that!”

“Let me go!” He shouts again, thrashing against this person until he manages to escape their grasp by bashing the back of his head onto their face as whoever it was, drops him and lets out a painful grunt.

Pushing the man away, his eyes flash to the old man. He saw someone with dark hair talking softly to him, saying something which causes the old man to nod and leave in the direction he came. Kageyama narrowed his eyes angrily. The new man turns around and sees Kageyama, daring him to come forward.

“Wakatoshi! Help me hold him back!” he hears the man holding him down earlier shout from behind. Not wanting to be caught again, Kageyama made a step forward to run after the old man when his arms were once again caught in a strong hold from behind him. He began thrashing twice as hard, but this man was much stronger. With a grip strong as steel, he brought him down to knees, so hard he was surprised they didn’t break as they slammed down. He was pulled back to this person’s chest. Arms pinned to his side and his head held back to stop him from head-butting again.

“Calm down.” A cool, monotonous voice said in his ears as he continues to try and break free. He needed that man. He needed to stop the burning.

"Let me fucking go!” he growls again and flinches when someone appears in front of him. It was the same man who spoke to the old man. Anger filling his veins, Kageyama barred his teeth at him. He made the old man leave. This was his fault!

It infuriated Kageyama how calm this person seemed. Their eyes were furrowed and observing as he looked at Kageyama before letting out a small sigh. They turn to the others, “He’s new.”

He hisses as the sun slowly peaks out behind the clouds. The rays blinding him and making his skin itch and tight. Yet, it was only affecting him and not those with him. He couldn’t hear much of their conversation anymore, everything suddenly sounded muffled as his burning in his throat intensified.

“What do we do, Akaashi?”

“We cannot leave him.”

“I agree with Wakatoshi. It’s not safe for anyone.”

“Let’s take him back, then”

“Is that wise?”

“There is no other way. We’ll take him back to the others and then decide.”

Kageyama was breathing hard now. He glared threateningly at the man in front of him when he placed both of his hands on the side of Kageyama’s neck. He tried biting him, but the man was unphased, and only gave him a small of look of sympathy. “Sorry. This might hurt a bit, but you leave us no choice.”

That was the last thing he remembered before his neck was snapped and he blacked out.

* * *

The first thing he thinks about when he gains consciousness is just how much his neck hurt. Blinking his eyes, he finds himself tied down to a chair. The sweet scent gone. Looking around he was in some kind of room, no a basement? There were no windows so he couldn’t tell what time it was. Fuck, he was thirsty. He winces as the burning in his throat was still prominent. He attempts to pull against the ropes, but they wouldn’t budge. His day just couldn’t get worse.

“You’re up.” A voice he didn’t recognise says, making him jump. He didn’t realise there was someone with him. Actually, more than one person. He came face to face with a group of people, all of whom were looking at him intensely.

“What’s going on?” he asks, “Let me go!”

The man who spoke to him took a step forward. He had spikey hair and green eyes. His face was hard and serious as he looked down at Kageyama, watching his every facial expression. “We can’t do that, just yet.”

“Why not? What’s going on?” he pulls against the ropes again.

“You are aware that you nearly attacked an innocent man earlier?” 

Halting his movements, Kageyama frowns and drops his head, “I didn’t mean to. I-I don’t know why. I couldn’t control it this time.” He mumbles. Tears welling up but he blinks them away. Feeling absolutely helpless and in pain, he wanted nothing more than for it all to end.

“This time?” The man asks, sparing a look to someone he did recognise. The man from earlier, the one who broke his neck. “What happened before?”

He wasn’t sure why he was telling them this. Maybe they’ll see he’s not a monster, maybe he’ll get answers. “I…attacked my roommate. I had just woken up and couldn’t remember much but I somehow went back, and he had a cut and I pushed him against the wall and- and then, I just ran off. I was…scared!” He says in broken sentences. Not able to tell the full story as he himself didn’t understand what happened.

“You didn’t attack your roommate despite being so thirsty? Iwaizumi, is that even physically possible?” A new voice asks, a little shocked. This man had dark hair and dark eyes. Kageyama was confused. Everyone here seemed to know something he didn’t. He wanted to ask, but he couldn’t. At this point it was hard to breathe properly.

“Do you know why it hurts? I’ve tried everything. Water, milk but it won’t go away.”

The man, Iwaizumi, sighs, looking conflicted and was that pity? He didn’t know. “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

“Kageyama, how do I say this,” Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi looks him in the eyes, “you’re a vampire. At least on your way to becoming one.”

His mouth opens and closes as he takes a moment to process what was just said to him. “What!?”

“It’s hard to understand but you were turned by someone and the only way to complete the transformation is by drinking human blood.”

_Blood._ That’s what he’s been craving. The word sending a shiver down his spine, frightening him. How could he want something such as human blood? To desire hurting others. No, no way, this was wrong. All of this couldn’t be real. They just wanted to mess with him. “No. No way! If this is some joke, then it’s not funny. Vampires don’t exist, I’m not craving blood.”

Just as those words left his mouth, he was surrounded by it again. That delicious smell making his head dizzy as he tried to see where it was coming from. His head snaps to the doorway and he sees someone, oddly enough kind of familiar, holding a bottle containing something red. Blood.

Despite his better judgement and much to his horror, Kageyama snarls and feels his gums burst out in pain as he pulls against the ropes. Desperate to get that bottle.

“Shittykawa! What are you doing!?” Iwaizumi shouts towards the man on the stairs.

“This is blood.” The man on the stairs says ignoring Iwaizumi. “See the way you’re reacting? You’re a vampire in the making. It’s not a joke.”

“Oikawa! You made your point now leave! This isn’t helping us.”

Shittykawa? Oikawa? Is suddenly pushed out the door by someone with silver hair, who ignored the childish threats coming from the brunette and simply locked the door.

Without a word, he flashes in front of Kageyama, making him flinch in shock. Only a second ago he was atop the stairs and now he was right in front of him. It doesn’t help when he gently places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, “Take a deep breath, Kageyama-kun. It’s okay. You’ve controlled your urge so far, so you can control it a bit more. Close your eyes and just breathe. Focus on our scents.”

With difficulty, Kageyama does as he is told. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to focus on the scents. To his surprise, he was able to pick up six different scents. Yet, amongst all of them there was only one that he found rather calming. It was a musky yet earthy smell. Like a garden after it rains. He remembers it belonging to the man who held him before he blacked out.

“Good job. You’re doing great, Kageyama-kun. No one’s gonna hurt you.”

Once his head was clear and he didn’t feel like murdering everyone, he nervously opens his eyes, immediately apologising. “I’m sorry.” He gulped. Ashamed at what he has become.

“Eh? It’s fine. It’s that idiot’s fault.” The kind man tells him, a little shocked.

“What happens if I don’t drink blood?” Kageyama asks looking up, fearing the answer even though he had a good idea about what it will be.

Suga grimaces but responds, “Your body will become weak and you’ll-“

“Die.” He finishes for him, voice dripping with sorrow. 

“Kageyama, we know you’re scared but we just want to explain to you what happens before you drink the blood, we give you. You won’t be alone. We promise to help you deal with all of this. Help you assimilate and control it. You’ll stay with us until you get back on your feet.” Iwaizumi says, taking over. His voice suddenly friendly and calmer than earlier.

“How can you help me?” Why would they help? Aren’t they afraid of him? How could they understand what he is going through?

“We’re like you. We’re vampires.”

Kageyama was beyond confused right now. They were vampires? But- “Earlier, we were in the sun…you-“ he turns to look at the man who snapped his neck, “-you didn’t sparkle.” He says completely serious.

A loud snort comes from the back and Kageyama looks up in shock to see someone with horrible bed hair trying to contain his laughter. Looking around, he sees some amused but annoyed expressions.

“Suga, please take over, I can’t.” Iwaizumi says standing up. Kageyama was worried he made him angry, but one look showed that Iwaizumi was just trying to hold in his laugher.

“Kageyama-kun…we don’t sparkle. Um, we’ll explain that later.” Suga says, amusement clear in his voice. “That aside, what do you say? You ready to join our family?”

Did he want this? Kageyama never had a family before but they were strangers. Strangers that broke his neck and tied him to a chair. Then again, he deserved it. They said they would help him, but he didn’t want to drink blood. How would he live? He barely functioned as a human let alone a vampire. What about school? Volleyball!? Would he play volleyball? What would happen afterwards? They said he could stay with them but clearly, they wouldn’t want him forever. No one did. Does he want to live forever? Does he want to die?

This was too much for him, everything was too much. He felt his body shaking as the tears were back again. Kageyama was scared, no he was terrified. All his senses were on fire and he didn’t know to do. He was exhausted, he wanted it all to end. The pain, the guilt and the bloodlust.

There was only one right answer. He made his decision.

“Please…” he begs, “let me die.”


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. Hope you enjoy it.

The room was rendered silent. Everyone stood frozen in their spots as they stared at the sobbing teenager, whom was willing to die than give in to what was no doubt the most painful experience in his life. None of them dared to speak for if they did, they wouldn’t know what to say. On one hand, they couldn’t force him to drink and thrust this life upon him but on the other hand, they couldn’t just sit and watch him succumb to his death.

Sugawara was heartbroken, it pained him too see how lost and scared Kageyama was. Iwaizumi and Daichi were shocked, never before had they ever heard of someone being able to manage their bloodlust during transition. Kuroo’s eyes were wide, all traces of humour gone, and he was left feeling bad for the kid. Akaashi’s face was neutral, while he didn’t expect things to turn in this direction, he was still curious because for once in a very long time, he could see a small crack in Ushijima’s walls.

Ushijima, who remained silent throughout this entire process had now taken a few steps forward to Kageyama, “Do you really want to die?” he asks bluntly, making everyone wince at how insensitive it might be at the moment. Yet, no one said anything or did anything to stop him.

Kageyama takes a moment to compose himself, “I don’t want to die but I don’t want to be a monster and hurt people.”

“We do not directly feed on humans. We do not condone any harm against them.” Ushijima tells him, assuming that was the issue at hand here. Kageyama looks up and is momentarily taken aback by how tall and broad the man in front of him was. No wonder he couldn’t fight against him. His mind soon resumes back to the information he just heard, “You-you don’t kill humans?” he asks, cries being reduced to sniffles.

“No, we do not.” Ushijima confirms.

Kageyama was confused, “Then how do you feed? animals?” although, even the thought of harming animals bothered him.

“I actually work in the hospital, so I bring us donated blood.” Sugawara cuts in softly, hoping that this would help him change his mind.

It didn’t. At least not completely. While Kageyama hadn’t expected that, and it did take away his biggest fear, it didn’t smoothen all of his other worries. Accepting all of this would mean forgetting his old life, not that he can remember it all of it right now and being taken in by strangers. People, no _vampires_, whom he only discovered existed minutes ago. He did know he had a hard time getting along with those he grew up with. How could he get along with them? They didn’t know him and yet they were willing to go out of their way to help him.

“Why do you care about what happens to me?” _Did they have some hidden agenda?_ “Why are you doing this?” Wouldn’t him dying be better for them? No need for a burden to enter their home.

“We care because we see ourselves in you,” It was Akaashi who stepped forward this time, “When we were in transition, we were just as lost, confused and scared as you are right now. We’ve been in your situation and want to give you something we never got. A helping hand to guide you through all of this. To show you that you are not alone.”

The words ring in his ears as his body shakes against the ropes. Kageyama was overwhelmed, he couldn’t formulate a response to that. His emotions were all over the place and he couldn’t distinguish the different emotions he was feeling . They have all merged together, slowly becoming more and more intense. The fire in his throat bringing tears to his eyes once again and as hard as he tried to continue ignoring it, he knew he couldn’t take this anymore.

“I-I don’t want to die.” He begs pathetically, “Please, make it stop” If the burning doesn’t stop soon, he will go insane. His could feel his body heating up as he found it hard to focus on anything else anymore.

“Everyone go back upstairs,” Sugawara commands, “Ushi, Hajime and I will take care of him. Keiji, get me two bags for him.”

Kageyama’s sight was blurred and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was crying or because his body was finally giving up. It was as though he was trapped in a bubble floating away. He doesn’t notice them leaving or knows when his ropes were cut free nor feel Iwaizumi’s hands on both his shoulders. He only comes back to reality when he smells blood and when he sees the red liquid coming closer to him.

The blood bag is handed to him and it made everything feel so real. He grips it tightly in hands, he only has a few seconds before he loses all of his humanity. The fear was coming back, causing to panic once more, “What if I can’t control it!? What if it gets too much and I-“

Suddenly Ushijima is in front of him. Olive eyes staring deep into his red ones, as he lifts up the bag closer, “Kageyama. _Drink._”

Without any other thought, Kageyama brings it up to mouth and bites, ripping a corner of the blood bag with his fangs and signs his fate as a vampire. The final confirmation that he was no longer human. Yet, in this moment he didn’t regret it. Not with how the blood rushing in his mouth was delicious. He gave in to his bloodlust, scarfing down the rich liquid, not caring about the streaks of blood leaking down his chin. He didn’t notice Ushijima and Iwaizumi standing on guard, ready to grab and hold him down if he became wild.

The first blood bag finished quickly and without any hesitation he grabs the second bag from Sugawara and immediately drinks that. Each drop helped soothe the burning in his throat. Since waking up, he wasn’t in pain and the world around him started becoming clearer. The fog clouding his mind was going away and he felt himself finally returning back to normal.

Kageyama drains the bag almost as quickly as the first one and when its contents were empty, he drops it on his lap and brings a hand up to wipe his chin before looking completely horrified at the thick red liquid smeared across his fingers, casually reminding him of what he had just done. His shirt was nothing to ignore, somehow it seemed half of what he thought he drank was stained on it.

“How do you feel, Kageyama-Kun?” Sugawara asks softly. The new vampire didn’t look up from his hands. Instead he changed his focus to the sounds coming from above them. He could hear them walking about, talking in hushed whispers. His eyes wandered around the room he was in, taking in how different everything seemed, how clearer the colours were. Oddly enough, he felt rather calm despite his mind running off in a million different directions. He felt energised and alive as ironic as it may be.

“How about a shower then?” Sugawara adds, taking in Kageyama’s dishevelled appearance. His clothes were stained and torn. Patches of dirt all over, including his skin. Not to mention the smell. The boy needed a good scrub and a bath or shower may help him process everything. “Come on, we have a shower you can use and I’m sure we have clothes that will fit as well.” He gestures with his head for Kageyama to follow.

Hesitantly, Kageyama follows, trying not to feel intimidated by the two large men behind him. Climbing up the stairs, he prepared himself to see what their house looked like. He imagined cobwebs and cobblestones, dark red curtains and black carpets, maybe a coffin or a skull neatly displayed on the mantel on top of a fireplace. What he didn’t expect was how ordinary the house was. It was your typical modern house with brown wooden floors, a nice spacious living room and a kitchen which he knows is hardly used. 

They pass by one of the windows, and although the curtains were drawn, there was still a small gap where a ray of sunshine poked through, drawing Kageyama’s curiosity. They said they don’t sparkle right? Does that mean nothing happens to them? He brings his hand to the sunlight and shrieks when it explodes in pain as red burns emerged wherever the light touches. He pulls his hands back in shock and pain. The three vampires are next to him immediately. Ushijima pulls him away from the window and into the safety of the shadows. Sugawara and Iwaizumi come to inspect his hand.

“You said nothing happens to vampires in the sun!” Kageyama defends himself, watching in amazement as his hand started healing already.

“No. We said we don’t _sparkle.” _Iwaizumi chuckles lightly, having Kageyama’s hand burnt in the sun was a life lesson he guessed. At least now Kageyama knew not to it until they gave him a daylight bracelet. Which reminded him, “Tooru, get me your old daylight bracelet. We’ll give it to Kageyama for now.”

Oikawa appears out of nowhere, giving Kageyama a look over before tilting his head at Iwaizumi with an annoyed glare, “Why? I like that bracelet.”

“Well, you haven’t used in about twenty-five years so just bring it. We don’t want Kageyama to burn.” They stare at each other, making Kageyama extremely uncomfortable before Oikawa sighs, “Fine. He can borrow it. After he showers. You smell, clean yourself well.” He directs the last part to Kageyama and earns himself a smack to the back of his head, leading to the two of them arguing.

Suga rolls his eyes at them before turning to address Ushijima, “Ushi, take him to the guest room, let him get cleaned up and bring some clothes in a moment.” Ushijima nods and nudges Kageyama to follow him, which he does without saying a word.

A shower was just what he needed. The warm water rinsing away all the blood and dirt. Majority of the shower he spent with his head between his knees as slowly, bits of memories started flooding back, some welcoming and some he wished he had forgotten. He didn’t dare look himself in the mirror until after he was done. Surprisingly, he looked normal. The wound on his neck was gone and there weren’t dark bags under eyes. He was happy to see blue pupils staring back at him than the terrifying red. Somehow, things seemed to be going fine. For a moment he forgot all about his predicament. His throat wasn’t burning. He felt fulfilled and content, despite being lost and unsure of where his life would lead.

Wrapped in just a shower rob, he double checks to insure it is secure before walking out the bathroom into the room, where Ushijima was drawing the curtains closed before turning to face the new vampire. Kageyama notices three different piles of clothes on the bed, each a different combination.

Catching his line of vision, Ushijima clears his throat, “We weren’t sure which would fit or be to your liking, so we’ll let you pick. I shall leave to let you get dressed. I’ll be outside waiting for you.” His tone was casual and smooth and Kageyama only gave a small nod as the tall man walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kageyama looked at the clothes in front of him and thanks whoever picked out a hoodie for him. He wore that over some simple jeans. He dried his hair and looked into the mirror again. Once satisfied he slowly opens the door and as promised, Ushijima was standing outside with his arms crossed, he looks up when he hears the door creak open, “Everyone is waiting downstairs.”

“Everyone?” Kageyama asks.

Ushijima nods, “We haven’t introduced ourselves properly.” Before walking away, a cue for Kageyama to follow.

“What’s your name?” Kageyama asks. He’s heard a few different names and couldn’t tell what or who they belonged to.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Thank you, Ushijima-San,”

The tall man was about to question it, but they soon arrived in the living room where everyone was either sitting or standing in pairs. There were more people and Kageyama started to feel intimidated having them all stare at him, especially when Ushijima left to join them as well, and the young vampire was left standing on his own.

“How do you feel, Kageyama-kun?” Akaashi asks first, noticing the other’s distress.

“Fine?” he says, too nervous to meet anyone in the eyes.

“Why don’t we start with a round of introductions?” Sugawara then speaks in a soft kind voice, “I’m Sugawara Koushi, this is my mate Sawamura Daichi.” Kageyama bows his head in greeting.

“I’m Kuroo and this is Kenma.” The tall cat like man said, pointing to himself and another blond whom laid one glance at Kageyama before casting his eyes back to the small gaming device in his hands.

Next was Iwaizumi and Oikawa and then Ushijima, whom he had already made introductions upstairs and didn’t know why it was repeated. _Maybe because this was an official greeting._ Finally, “I’m Akaashi and you’ve already met Bokuto more or less.” He says with a small smirk. Kageyama’s eyes land on the owl-like man and he immediately bends forward, “I’m very sorry about earlier, Bokuto-San.” He apologises, briefly recalling how he had head butted the man. “I’m also sorry for trying to attack the old man earlier and causing you all so much trouble.”

Bokuto pouts, “Good! You nearly broke my nose!” he says making Kageyama feel even worse. However, not a second later, he hears a loud laugh coming from the owl-man. “I’m just messing with you, Kageyama-Kun,” he laughs before flashing in front of him to ruffle his hair. Kageyama flinched, not expecting the gesture, he wasn’t used to such physical contact. This goes unnoticed by the owl who simply wraps an arm around Kageyama, giving him a small shake, “You couldn’t control yourself. Lucky, we had Ushiwaka with us.”

Kageyama’s eyes briefly flicker to Ushijima, before he gently started prying away from Bokuto, giving a small nod and hoping his awkwardness didn’t come off as rude.

“Stop scaring the poor boy.” Akaashi scolds noticing Kageyama’s behaviour, adding it to his psycho analysis of their new member, like he’s done or does for everyone else. “Kageyama-Kun, why don’t you sit down.”

Kageyama nervously takes a seat, his eyes wandering around. He felt like a zoo animal from the way everyone was looking at him, anticipating his next move. “So, why don’t you tell us about yourself? Hmm? What do you like, what do you do?” Suga asks him with a smile. He was the only person that seemed so friendly and calm, which Kageyama liked as it eased me.

“I’m at University. I play volleyball and I-“ he pauses before looking at everyone with a frown, “and umm, that’s it?” There wasn’t much about himself. Kageyama just went to class and then practice.

No one comments at his lack of information. “Volleyball huh?” Iwaizumi says like it’s some joke, Kageyama didn’t understand. “Which university do you go to?”

“Keio.”

“Oh. Oikawa and Ushijima attend there as well.” He informs him and Kageyama looks surprised. He looks at the two, trying to think if he’s seen them. His eyes linger on Oikawa a bit longer before his mouth drops and he points a finger at him. 

“Oh, you’re that guy who always has those girls around him.” Kageyama says matter-of-factly and Oikawa jumps up sending him a glare, before looking sheepishly at an annoyed yet not at all surprised Iwaizumi while everyone started laughing, even Ushijima has his lips curled up, clearly amused and Kenma’s shoulders could be seen moving up and down even though his face was hidden.

“Iwa-Chan, it’s not like that! They know I’m dating you. I’ve mentioned my beloved Iwa-chan all the time.” he says. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Oh I’m sure you have.”

“Tobio-Chan! Look what you’ve done! You make Iwa-Chan mad.”

“You’re the one making me mad!” Iwaizumi retorts, although he sounded more annoyed than mad. He knew how his mate could be and was not at all surprised.

Blinking confused, “Tobio-Chan?” Kageyama asks, not sure how to feel about the nickname. Well, he knew how he felt, he didn’t like it but right now he was too scared to say it, so he’ll let it slide and hope it doesn’t become a regular nickname.

“Okay, let’s move on to the serious matters.” Daichi begins, “Kageyama-kun, we need to talk to you about everything. Later today, if you give us your dorm address, we can go and get your things.”

“Get my things?”

“Yeah, so you can slowly move in, we hope the room you took a shower in would suffice?” Daichi tells him.

“I can’t just move here! what about class and practice? I can’t fall behind” His coach was mad at him. Shit, this was bad really bad not to mention- “Kindaichi! I-I need to explain to him, apologise. ”

“Absolutely not.” Oikawa huffs looking at Kageyama as though he was the biggest idiot on earth. Well, it wasn’t just him, everyone was giving a look of concern, even Kenma. It shook him to his very core, everyone’s eyes on him, staring at him. He wanted them to stop.

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi starts slowly, his voice turning sterner as he continued. “This has to remain a secret. No one can find out about our world.”

Kageyama slumps into his chair with a defeated huff. He shuts his eyes for a moment before opening them again, “How do I explain what happened, then?” He realised there was no fighting them. All he could do now was accept what they told him since in the end they were the only thing stopping him from becoming more of a monster than he was.

They spent some more time talking, going through some of the self-control training Kageyama would have to do. He was told he’d have to take a break from volleyball which didn’t go so well. Kageyama didn’t want the only good thing in his life to be taken away but after some reassurance that he can go back in a couple of weeks, after he controlled his strength, he grudgingly agreed, no matter how devastating it was. Once that was done, most of them went their own ways. Some to work and some just around the house.

“We’ll go grab your stuff for you.” Iwaizumi says, ushering to himself and Ushijima but Kageyama shook his head.

“I want to come too. You won’t know which stuff I want. Please, I’m not thirsty anymore and I’ll hold my breath if I have to, besides you said I should practice self-control, right?” he pleads, looking at Iwaizumi and then Ushijima.

Iwaizumi glances at Ushijima who shrugs before sighing, “Alright but you will listen to us, okay?” Kageyama nods his head eagerly causing the vampire to let out a small smile, “Good. Shittykawa, where’s the bracelet?”

“Don’t call me that!” Oikawa snaps as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a small box. He stands up and hands the box to Kageyama giving him a warning look, “Do not lose it. You hear me.”

A little scared, Kageyama opens the box to reveal a rather ordinary leather bracelet. He stared at the rather intricate design but couldn’t help but feel a little underwhelmed. “Is this the magic bracelet?” he asks.

“It’s a regular bracelet with a sun protection spell casted on it. You must wear it at all times.” Ushijima explains to him.

Nodding, Kageyama puts in on and thanks Oikawa, even he knew the other did it against his will. Oikawa waves him off before saying something about some space book he wanted to read and disappeared.

“Alright, Kageyama-kun ready?”

Once Kageyama was given some shoes to wear, he nods, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone x


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I'm sorry if it took me longer to post this but Janurary was very hectic. To compensate, this chapter is super long, probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy it and have a lovely February!

Kageyama sighs in relief when he discovers his dorm room was empty. It made grabbing his things so much easier and less risky. Kindaichi was probably in class and therefore shouldn’t show up for another couple of hours, so they had time. He slowly walks around, Iwaizumi and Ushijima following behind him and keeping a keen ear out in case anyone was coming.

He leads them to his room where everything looked the same as he remembered. Which shouldn’t surprise since he apparently was away for a handful of days. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel any sadness or nostalgia, it was always just a place where he slept and showered after training. With this mindset, he was quick to grab one of his gym bags and start packing away his clothes.

In the corner of his eye, he notices the two vampires standing by the door and looking at something in his room, then back at him and then at each other. He turns around and notes that his room wasn’t messy nor was there any that seemed abnormal. “Are you guys okay?” he asks, wondering what was wrong. _Weren’t they supposed to help?_

Iwaizumi clears his throat before stepping into the room, “Um, Kageyama, how many volleyballs do you own?” he asks, amusement clear in his voice.

“Only ten.” Kageyama answers casually with a shrug, not stopping his task of shoving clothes into his bag.

Iwaizumi holds in his snort and Ushijima’s lips curl up in a small smile as well and it takes everything in them not to laugh at Kageyama’s solemn response. As though having ten volleyballs wasn’t excessive or extreme. “And you want all of them?” he asks, being careful with his tone.

“Yes.” Well, that settles it then. Kageyama must truly love volleyball.

“Let’s get packing then.”

Having two vampires and very minimal belongings it didn’t take them long to finish gathering everything and soon all of his stuff was ready by the door. Kageyama stayed behind to just double check he didn’t leave behind his magazines before joining them in the kitchen with two duffle bags. Iwaizumi gestures around the shared area, “Anything you want to pack up from here?”

Kageyama’s signature frown remains plastered on his face as he scans the area. Nothing really catches his eye and he realised that it is because his things never really left his room. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust Kindaichi but rather there wasn’t much to Kageyama’s belongings. He had his clothes, volleyball gear, books and some other necessities but nothing that would stretch beyond his room. Unlike Kindaichi’s blankets, dumb movie posters and video game console that littered their dorm, nothing there belong to him. If his room wasn’t there, you wouldn’t think Kindaichi had a roommate. “No. I have everything.”

“You should leave him a note.” Ushijima insists, “Make sure he doesn’t call the authorities when he sees your things missing.”

Kageyama didn’t want to. He just wanted to hurry up and leave. Besides, he knew Kindaichi wouldn’t care about his whereabouts or his sudden disappearance. His roommate would probably celebrate that he finally has his own dorm to himself. Not like he didn’t before, considering Kageyama only ever came back to the door to shower or sleep. However, from the way Iwaizumi and Ushijima were looking at him, he doubts they’d let them leave without writing the dumb note.

Dropping his bags, he grabs a piece of paper and a pen, he quickly jots down a short message.

_~_

_Kindaichi,_

_I’ve moved out._

_I’m sorry for the other night._

_-Kageyama_

_~_

He adds in the apology as an afterthought. Once that was done, he leaves the paper on the kitchen counter where he knows it’ll be found. He anxiously turns to face the other two, “Done. Can we leave now? He’ll be back soon.”

They’ve been here a while and he didn’t want to see Kindaichi right now. It’ll make things awkward and he doesn’t know how to explain what happened. He couldn’t explain what happened. They wanted him to keep it a secret and he was shit at lying. That was of no concern right now. What was concerning is how Iwaizumi and Ushijima are currently ignoring him and instead focusing on the door.

Just as Kageyama could hear the footsteps, without a warming, Ushijima appeared by his side making him flinch. “Hold your breath, Kageyama.” Kageyama felt his arm being gripped in a tight hold and just as he was about to voice his fear, the jingle of keys filled his ears and a few seconds later, the door is pushed open as a dancing Kindaichi entering. Kageyama could hear the music coming out of his headphones and if the situation wasn’t so tense, he would have snorted at the song selection. He never knew Kindaichi was a fan of Miley Cyrus.

Kindaichi hadn’t noticed them at first but when he did, his eyes widened and he pulled his earbuds out to shout, “What the fuck was last night, Kageyama?”

Kageyama forgets to not breath. Out of reflex, he sucks in a deep breath and immediately regrets it. He can feel himself starting to shake in Ushijima’s hold as he is engulfed by the scent that’s flowing through the room. In the back of his mind, he knows he needs to control it, like he did the first night. However, since then he’s already has his first sip, he’s tasted blood and right now he wants more. He takes a step forward ready to attack. They can all see the veins pop up under his eyes and the fangs that extract as he lets out a snarl. Iwaizumi is quick to come block him from Kindaichi’s view while Ushijima grabs his other arm as well and pulls him against his chest, restraining a thrashing Kageyama before dragging him back to his bedroom once again. It won’t do much, but it’s the best they can do right now.

“Kageyama!” Ushijima shouts roughly, trying to stop him from fighting back, “ Listen to me and learn to control it or I will snap your neck.” Kageyama’s continues to fight but eventually gives in. He stops and falls limp in Ushijima’s arms, hands coming up to clench around his shirt as he tries to find some stability. Burying his nose in the other’s chest but it’s of no use, he can still smell the human blood.

“Hold your breath for a bit and forget the scent. Think of something else.” Ushijima instructs. “Just focus on me my voice.”

Outside the door, Iwaizumi has to deal with a shocked, furious and very terrified Kindaichi, who was cursing in more ways than the older vampire thought was possible. Truth be told, he somehow predicted this, yet, still sighed and wished it could have been avoided.

“You must be Kindaichi, right?” He takes a step towards him and raises his hands to show no harm when the human takes several feet back, pushing up against the door in fear. “I’m a police officer,” Iwaizumi tells him, slowly pulling out his credentials and showing that he wasn’t lying, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Kindaichi shakes his head, clearly not believing him, “I saw his eyes! H-his teeth! What’s wrong with him!?”

Iwaizumi flashes in front of him, covering his mouth to stop him from yelling anymore. It wouldn’t do well to attract anymore attention. He takes a deep breath before looking deep into Kindaichi’s eyes. “Calm. Down.” He tells him, not losing eye contact, watching the way the human’s pupils dilated before following the command. Kindaichi stands still, calm, his heart rate normal and just focuses on the man in front of him as though he was trapped in a daze.

“Good. Now you are going to forgot about what you just saw. Then you will go sleep and when you wake up, you’ll only remember Kageyama moving out. You did not see him or us.” Iwaizumi’s voice was low but clear. He takes a step back and watches as Kindaichi slowly blinks before walking to the couch to lay down and within seconds he was fast asleep.

That’s one obstacle out of the way. He can hear Ushijima calming Kageyama down and knows the fledgling is in good hands. Iwaizumi makes a quick work of getting all of Kageyama’s things into their car before coming back to knock on the door.

It is silent on the other side which can either be a good thing because it means Kageyama has controlled himself and is stable, or it could be things got out of hand and Ushijima snapped his neck. Either way, they had to leave. Quick.

*******

Back at the house, Suga takes one look at the three men who had just walked in and immediately knows things didn’t go so well. Kageyama’s face is tense, his shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet inside the house. Still, he wanted to know what happened exactly, “Hey Kageyama! Managed to get all your things?” he asks, inviting them into the parlour. 

The young vampire gives a small nod but avoids all eye contact. His down cast gaze makes Suga look questionably at Iwaizumi and Ushijima, the latter tilting his head towards the former before taking the bag Iwaizumi was holding from him. “Let’s put these away.” Ushijima says to Kageyama, sparing him from hearing Iwaizumi’s recount of the small incident. Besides, he thought it would be best if Kageyama got settled in, it would help him relax and perhaps not think so much about what happened today. Kageyama didn’t move at first but after a gentle nudged from Iwaizumi, he is quick to follow Ushijima, upstairs.

He doesn’t say a word and tries not to wince when he hears the conversation downstairs. Full of guilt and shame, he walks into the same room he had showered in the morning, figuring this was his room now. He drops the bags and starts to remove some of his clothes and place them in the wardrobe, letting his eyes wander to Ushijima who was unpacking a different bag, debating whether or not to apologize and thank him for earlier but right now any sort of talking made him feel awkward.

“How long have you been playing volleyball?”

Unless it was about volleyball. Kageyama raises his head, “Since my second year at Elementary school.”

Ushijima nods as he begins removing some of the volleyballs. Upon noticing the other’s gaze, he casually tosses one towards Kageyama, who easily catches it, making a pair of green eyes widen, impressed with the reflex. “What position?”

“Setter.” Kageyama tells him, feeling less awkward now. He is twirling the ball in his hands, palms aching from days of no practice. Days of losing a part of himself. Actually, losing his entire identity. Without volleyball, Kageyama was nothing. It was all he had ever known, all he was ever good out and now because the world just seemed to hate him, he might never be able to play again. He comes out of his thoughts when he hears Ushijima chuckle.

“Oikawa is a setter too.” He informs him, not blind to the brunette’s attitude towards their newest member. “Maybe you can ask him to show you how to control your strength when playing.”

“Oikawa-San, doesn’t seem to like me.” Kageyama huffs out, dropping the volleyball and letting it roll on the ground sadly. He knows he shouldn’t be sad. Not everyone wants some random person coming into their family and causing all sort of problems.

Ushijima turns around and notices the sullen look and moves to place a gently hand on his shoulder, making the younger look up into his eyes. Kageyama is momentarily taken aback by their intensity. For some reason still unknown to him, he finds himself relaxing once again, his worries disappearing as he becomes slightly lost staring into the green orbs. 

“Oikawa can be rough at first, but you just need to get to know him better. Now let’s finish up and join everyone downstairs.” Not knowing how to responds, Kageyama does what he knows; nods his head and do as his elders said.

Unpacking wouldn’t have taken that long if Ushijima didn’t insist on Kageyama organising his clothes better instead of just throwing them haphazardly into the drawers with no type of classification. To compensate, he also told him that they could get him a shelf to display his volleyballs, instead of having them scattered around the room. Kageyama shrugs, not really thinking about it, decorating his room was never something he cared about and he told Ushijima so. The conversation ends with Ushijima offering Kageyama to come to his room if he ever needed anything or to just talk since that was where he spent most of his time.

When they arrive downstairs, he notes that Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto have joined Iwaizumi and Suga. Everyone except Kenma, who was once again behind a video game console, looked at him sympathetically which makes the guilt in him to rise again.

“I-I’m sorry about today.” He didn’t need to specify why he was apologizing knowing full well, Iwaizumi had told them everything. Kageyama having heard some of the conversation before his attention was diverted.

“It’s okay Kageyama-Kun,” Suga reassures him with an angelic smile, “No one is mad, some of us sort of expected it.”

_Expected it? _He wasn’t sure what to make of the cheery look on Suga’s face and quite frankly the others. “I don’t understand. Shouldn’t you all be mad at me? Why do you look happy?” Kageyama broke their trust, he begged them to leave and then he goes and nearly attacks Kindaichi. Suga opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Kenma.

“They took bets on whether or not you’d try and attack someone” the blond says in an unimpressed tone as though it would make sense of the situation. It didn’t. “Those who are cheerful won.”

Oh, now that made sense but at the same time it made him angry. He looks at everyone, including Ushijima thinking it was a joke, but their expressions stayed the same, although they did look a little more apologetic.

“I-you knew I was going to try and hurt him?” He exclaims furiously, “and you still let me go?”

“Woah, Kageyama, it’s not that big of a deal.” Bokuto tells him with a chuckle, “You wanted to go, and we knew the risks.” 

“You could have stopped me! You caved in so easily so I thought-“ Kageyama doesn’t know what he thought. His earlier assessment of how difficult it would be was wrong. That maybe since the burning in his throat disappeared, he would have had more control and crave blood as much.

Kuroo throws a look at Kenma before sighing and attempting to help calm him down, “Kageyama, it’s fine. You didn’t hurt him. You managed to control it.”

“Because Ushijima-San and Iwaizumi-San were there!” Kageyama protests, “Not because I could control it!” Would he ever be able to leave the house on his own again? Is this his life now? Being stuck here for all of eternity? Did they even care?

“You said you don’t hurt humans.” he growls unable to stop feeling betrayed.

“We don’t.” Iwaizumi says, voice going hard. “Kageyama, listen, we wouldn’t have taken you with us if we weren’t sure that we could hold you back and help you calm down if needed. You’re still new, your emotions are a little magnified so just listen to us when we say that we knew what we were doing, and everything ended up going smoothly.”

Kageyama looks at him, not completely believing his words, the anger still radiating inside him, “Did you all take part in this bet?” he asks bitterly.

“Only some of us did and it wasn’t like it was an actual bet!” Suga defends, “We just talked and gave our opinions on how well you would be able to control it. We wouldn’t toy or use you as a form of entertainment. We still have hearts.”

That was slightly better and Kageyama can feel himself calm down, deciding that yelling probably not the best thing to do right now since he’s already caused enough chaos. He took a seat next to Ushijima since he felt most comfortable with him…even though the man had to restrain him twice in the same day.

“Will Kindaichi be okay?” he suddenly asks, directing the question to Iwaizumi.

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“You punched him and knocked him out.” He didn’t see any bruises on Kindaichi’s face, but he was still a little confused after seeing his unconscious roommate on the couch. Kindaichi never took naps so that was the only explanation. Kuroo and Bokuto started hollering with laugher. If there was a joke here, Kageyama didn’t get it.

“I didn’t knock him out.” the vampire says, a little offended, “ What gave you that idea? I just compelled him to forget seeing us and to go take a nap.”

_Compelled him?_ At Kageyama’s confused face, Iwaizumi begins to explain one of a vampire’s powers which was to brainwash or control human minds. The fledgling listens with wide eyes and starts to ask all sorts of questions and begs Iwaizumi to teach him.

The vampire laughs, “Anyone of us can teach you but for now, let’s just focus on you learning to control your urges.”

After the topic of compulsion ends, Kageyama finds himself feeling more awkward as the conversations went on and he only spoke when a question was directed to him. Eventually, he’s given the option to go to his new room and do as he wishes. Which was a blessing since he needed some alone time to process everything that has happened and maybe watch some volleyball videos to give him a sense of normality before going to bed.

***

Twenty-Two matches videos later, he was still waiting for his eyes to grow tired and fall asleep, but he just felt awake and hyper. Looking at the time, he notes that it’s half past three, way past the time he usually went to bed. The more he stayed in the room the more restless and a little lonely he got. Usually, he didn’t care much for companions, but never before had he been on his own for such a long time without things to distract him like cooking food, sleeping or even going on runs.

He wonders if Ushijima was awake. Out of all them, he seemed to be someone Kageyama could trust. There was something calming about him. He liked how the vampire didn’t sugar coat his words. Blunt, short and to the point, no lies, no false promises. Kageyama liked that. He understood people better when they just said what they meant instead of disguising their true intentions. Yet, he didn’t want to disturb him right now but joining the others downstairs was also out of the question.

A few minutes later he was standing outside the vampire’s door. He tries to listen in and see if he hears anything when he notices the lights were on. Hesitantly, he brings his hand up and knocks three times. Ushijima, who already knew it was Kageyama, recognising his footsteps as they walked down the hall, called out for him to enter.

Gulping, the fledgling enters, bowing slightly in apology for disturbing him at such an ungodly hour. “Sorry to bother you this late but you said I could come if I needed to talk.”

Ushijima nods from where he was sitting on his bed, a poetry book in his hands as he beckons Kageyama to come join him. “I did. What is it you wanted to talk about?”

Taking a seat on the edge, he keeps his hands and legs together, “I can’t sleep. I’ve tried everything but I just can’t. I just feel more awake and it’s already so late. Is it normal for vampires?”

Ushijima shakes his head, “Vampires don’t need to sleep.”

Kageyama looks at him in the eyes for the first time since entering, “Huh? Like ever?”

“We can sleep if we feel like it but sometimes it’s just for leisure or to pass the time away. It’s not a necessity but a luxury. ”

Blue eyes widen at the new information, “So I can watch all the volleyball videos I want forever without worrying about losing sleep?”

Ushijima chuckles at the sudden excitement coming from Kageyama, “I guess so, unless you run out of videos.”

Kageyama started thinking of all the possibilities. Not needing to worry about sleep meant he could watch and analyse more videos; he could spend more time training volleyball, training himself to control his strength and bloodlust. No more wasting seven hours on sleep he could spend that time to focus on getting back on the court.

“Thank you, Ushijima-san! Guess I should leave now.” Getting his answers, Kageyama feels giddy enough to leave and feels like he should to grant the vampire his peace back, but he couldn’t help but sulk at the thought of being completely alone for several hours. True, he’s used to it and he’ll just have his phone and headphones on, but it would be nice to have another presence next to him.

Noticing the hesitance, Ushijima smiles once more, “If you’d like, you can sit in here and watch your videos.” He offers, feeling satisfied when he sees Kageyama’s tenseness disappear and his eyes shine with gratefulness and relief.

“If you don’t mind.” Kageyama says in a small voice.

“Not at all, you can sit on the bed or on the couch. I’ll be reading so just make yourself comfortable anywhere.”

Looking around the room, Kageyama settles on the couch, he didn’t want to take away Ushijima-san’s personal space any more than he has to. At first, he was very conscious of his surroundings but eventually started feeling more comfortable and relaxed.

From behind his book, Ushijima kept casting glances towards their newest member, making sure he was fine before continuing his reading. His mind kept wondering about how things might change with Kageyama now one of them and about the strange feeling in his chest whenever he thought of those blue eyes. Strange Indeed.

Of course, besides these new emotions came the worrying fact that no one had yet addressed. Who was the one that turned Kageyama in the first place? None of the other covens seem to be responsible which meant there might be rogues in Tokyo and that was never good.


	4. Assimilating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
So I finally got around to finishing this chapter. It sort of a filler, the real excitement will start soon ;)  
I'll admit, I did rush this because I didn't want it to remain unfinished any longer.  
Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

Weeks have passed since Kageyama first turned. It still feels surreal how much his life had changed from that one night. From an aspiring volleyball player to a vampire fledgling. From being completely alone in the world to having people who might actually care. Having something he might call a _real_ family and not the dysfunctional one he grew up with. He doesn’t think him, and his parents would ever be considered a family. Kageyama doesn’t like thinking about the past, he hates to admit that it still hurts every time he remembers. The fights, the nicknames and the abandonment. Thankfully, that wasn’t something he had to constantly worry about here. Everyone was respectful, kind and nice to him.

“Why do you look like someone just deflated your volleyballs?”

Well…almost everyone.

Kageyama comes out of his thoughts and stops tossing the ball in his hands as he looks up towards the source of the voice. All traces of sorrow are immediately replaced with annoyance. “What do you want, Oikawa-san?”

“I’m here to tell you that we’re leaving in half an hour, so get ready or you’ll be walking to campus.” Oikawa warns.

Kageyama shrugs, “I don’t mind walking.”

“Human walking, no using any vampire speed.” Oikawa smirks.

“Oh. I’ll be ready.” Dammit. “Is Ushijima-san back yet?”

Oikawa shakes his head, “Nope.” He says, popping the ‘p’ , leaving Kageyama feeling a little dejected. “He’s still with Iwa-chan and Tetsu-chan. Now get dressed, in something decent, do remember I have a reputation to uphold and don’t want to be seen with someone dressed as a street urchin.” And with that, he leaves before Kageyama could throw his volleyball at him. Although, the satisfying sound of the ball smacking against the wall helped relieve some of his annoyance, until he heard the distant, “You missed, Baka!” Kageyama grumbled to himself, feeling more annoyed than ever.

It was his first day going back to University. The past month, he’s done nothing but practice his self-control and finally has a better grip on it. As long as no one openly bleeds in front of him, he should be fine and not give in to his urge to stick his fangs and drink them dry. He could do this. It was a shame Ushijima wouldn’t be coming with him today. The two of them have gotten closer and by that Kageyama means that out of everyone, Ushijima was the only one who was easy and calming to stay with. He always felt more relieved when the vampire was around. Guess, today, he’d have to deal with everything, especially Oikawa, on his own.

“Today is going to be a long day.” He mumbles with a sigh before getting dressed in some jeans and a hoodie before slowly packing his bag with books. Even though he technically missed an entire month, he wasn’t far behind. Ushijima made him catch up using the online resources and no matter how much he loathed studying, Kageyama had a hard time saying no when valid points and facts were thrown his way, giving him no choice but to grab the already printed presentations and notes and slump on the bed as he attempted to read through them.

“Tobio-Chan!” He hears Oikawa yell from downstairs, “Get your ass in the car.” Making sure his daylight bracelet was secure around his wrist, he quickly rushes downstairs before Oikawa leaves him.

*******

Being in a lecture hall was very different as a vampire. On one hand, he was able to hear the professor clearly even though he was sat at the very back. However, on the other hand, he could also hear every single whisper, tapping of pens and heartbeats. At least, his bloodlust was under control and not something he had to constantly focus on . Truth be told, the reason it was the last thing he was thinking of was because from the corner of his eye, he noticed Kunimi staring at him.

He counted his blessings too soon when he walked in, assuming his friendless status would avoid himself gaining any attention, but he forgot about Kunimi was in this class. They only ever spoke when he was chilling with Kindaichi in their dorm and even then, it was the bare minimum. Kageyama feeling too awkward and anxious to be around the two of them together in the same room ever since their middle school days. It was just his luck that after ignoring one another for three years, they end up in the same university and him rooming with one of them.

Kageyama didn’t realise class had ended until he noticed people getting up and Kunimi walking towards him. _Fuck. _He had to leave, knowing Kunimi probably wanted to know what happened with Kindaichi. Even though Iwaizumi-san said he made him forgot, it was still strange and suspicious how Kageyama just suddenly disappeared. The last thing he needed was the very observant Kunimi to take one look at him and realise he was a vampire. He tries to avoid him, quickly throwing his books into his bag, not caring about the pages being bent in the process and leaves but just as he makes it out the door, he hears his name being called out. _I’m fucked. _

“Kageyama.” Kunimi steps to the side where Kageyama was standing with his back turned, debating if he should just run. It’ll be rude but it’ll save him from this. “Kageyama?” He can’t run.

Turning around, he nods a small greeting and tries to keep his voice neutral, “Kunimi.”

Brown eyes scan his face, taking in every detail slowly, “Are you okay? Where have you been?” Kunimi was shocked when Kindaichi casually mentioned Kageyama moved out. All of his following questions, ‘where did he go?’ and ‘why did he leave?’ were left unanswered as Kindaichi just said he moved out and left a note. Kunimi wondered if it was because of the fight his best friend and Kageyama had but he doubted it. Kageyama wouldn’t just leave.

Kageyama wasn’t sure if the question came from a place of concern or curiosity but nevertheless answers, “I’m fine. I was just out of Tokyo visiting family.” This was the best excuse they came up in case such a situation came up.

Kunimi did not look convinced, “For an entire month?”

“Yes. Umm, I need to leave now.” He turns on his heels and is about to finally leave when he hears something that turns his feet to stone.

“Something isn’t right, Kageyama. I know you.” Kunimi states, “We’re not that close but I do remember somethings about your parents.” The three of them were friends once and Kageyama had on a few occasions said some things about them. While that didn’t really paint a full picture it did raise a few red flags in Kunimi’s mind. Then again, it was always difficult to distinguish between actual truths and teenage lies but Kageyama never lied back then. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Kageyama suddenly snaps, “We haven’t been friends since we were fourteen. So don’t go talking about what you don’t know.” His hands clench by his sides. Kunimi didn’t know anything about his parents. It wasn’t his business to go poking his nose into Kageyama’s personal life.

Kunimi is about to open his mouth when he tilts his head at the person who approached them. Kageyama heard his voice before feeling the hand on his shoulder. The gently squeeze was enough to make him take a deep breath and control his anger.

“Tobio, are you ready to go?” Ushijima asks him, before turning to introduce himself politely, “Hello, I’m Ushijima. If you’ll please excuse us, Kageyama and I have somewhere we need to be.”

Kunimi introduces himself as well before slowly nodding his head, too surprised to at the interaction to say anything else. He watches this Ushijima person walk with Kageyama outside and wonders if he’s ever seen someone touch him on purpose before, let alone use his given name. Feeling more tired and exhausted than usually, he decides to go back to his and Kindaichi’s dorm room, yes, he requested to change rooms, to catch on some sleep before thinking about Kageyama. He has a lot of questions that need answers, starting with where he’s heard the name Ushijima before.

The two vampires walk towards the entrance where the university had a plethora of grassy paths for students to sit and lay down on during their breaks. Kageyama was surprised to see Ushijima, as he had assumed, he wouldn’t be here today. “What are you doing here?”

Ushijima gestures with his head towards an empty spot on the grass, “I had Iwaizumi drop me off. I came to make sure nothing happened. Looks like we were worried for nothing.” He gives Kageyama a proud smile, “You’ve done very well.”

Completely flushed by the praise, Kageyama mumbles a small thanks, “It’s also because you all helped. I just remembered what to do and did it.” His hands move to the grass, playing with them and ripping out a few.

“True as it may be, we simply told you words, but it was you who held the control.” His eyes wander to Kageyama’s hand and frowns, he lightly slaps his hands, “Don’t pull the leaves. You’re killing them.” His love for plants showing.

The setter immediately drops the leaves and apologises. Never before had anyone ever scolded him for killing plants. He never knew how much Ushijima cared about them. “Ushijima-san, you’re a student, right? What do you study?” he asks, curiously. It reminded him to his conversation with Oikawa in the car where he tried making small talk and learnt the brunette was studying astronomy since he liked aliens and planets. It was a stupid subject but Kageyama didn’t say anything to avoid getting kicked out of the car.

“Horticulture.” Ushijima answers and with a look at the very confused Kageyama, he began explaining, “It is the study of plants and trees.” _Oh. That made sense. _

“Sounds cool.” They continued sitting there until the fledgling grew bored. Kageyama had only one class and he was ready to go home. “Where is Oikawa-san?” he whines, “He always complains about us being late, yet he’s late.”

“I know. I’ve already texted him to meet us here. Don’t worry, he won’t make us late for tonight.” Ushijima reassures him.

What was happening tonight? Kageyama must have missed something. “Tonight? What’s tonight?”

“Bokuto’s birthday party.” Ushijima gently reminds him, “Did you forget?”

“Oh. I didn’t realise it was tonight.” He admits.

Ushijima nods and they didn’t get to speak more as Oikawa decided to make his grand appearance. “There you guys are, come on, lets go.”

Kageyama didn’t say much on the way home. He just listened to Ushijima’s and Oikawa’s conversation about the preparations for Bokuto’s birthday. Apparently, they were going to a club and Ushijima and most of them would leave as soon as they got home to set everything up.

Back at the house, Kageyama was once again in his room, playing around on his phone when Suga and Oikawa came in, dressed looking rather provocative, if he should say so. Tight jeans, boots, and hair neatly done. “Kageyama-Kun! Get dressed and join us downstairs!”

“Huh? I’m already dressed?” Kageyama points to his trainers and hoodie, which he was wearing. They said they were going a club, right? A sports club?

“Oh my god. We’re going to a night club!” Oikawa groans, turning to Suga, “Koushi, he needs our help. Desperately.”

Kageyama had no choice. He spent the next hour or so trying on a million different shirts, having his hair styled in all sorts of ways until he had enough. “Can we please just get done with this!” he groans. He didn’t care what he wore, why were they so insistent?

They finally settled on a pair of ripped blacked jeans, a blue and white button-down shirt which was tucked into his jeans, the top buttons left undone and he was given a pair of doc martins. Suga telling him, he was lucky they had it in his size. Oikawa was in charge of accessorising him and thus Kageyama’s outfit, now consisted of a red bandana tied to the side and simple black choker necklace.

They step back to look at their masterpiece and it takes all of Oikawa and Suga not to drop dead at the thought. Ushijima was in for a wonderful and sexy surprise.

“It’s too tight!” Kageyama complains as he tries to walk around in the jeans.

“It makes you look hot, so shut up.” Oikawa scolds him, reaching out to fix his hair. 

“Ugh, this is a nightmare.” Once they made sure he was dressed in what would definitely make Ushijima’s heart race, they drag him downstairs to join Akaashi and Kenma in the kitchen. Each of them had a drink in their hands. “Kageyama, you look very handsome. Fancy a drink?” Akaashi asks.

Kageyama looks at the dark brown liquid and frowns, “I’m underage.”

Suga pats him on the back, chuckling “Vampires don’t get drunk easily besides, it’s not like we will tell anyone.” He gives him a small wink before pouring a small amount into a class and handing it to the younger man. 

Taking a cautious sip of the whiskey, Kageyama’s eye widen as he gags, handing the glass back and staring at it as though it was poison “That’s disgusting.” And strong.

“Make him something sweet.” Kenma says, “Obviously, if you give him whiskey, he’ll hate it at first.”

Kageyama is then given a red drink that actually smelt better. He takes a sip and realises there was a bit of blood in it, “This has a blood.” Well, it no wonder he found himself enjoying this drink, which was odd since it the first thing he finds appetising besides a bottle of plain blood. He happily takes another sip. He could taste the alcohol, but it didn’t seem to have the reaction he expected. Guess they were right. Alcohol affects vampires differently.

“Yes, it’s a bloody Mary.” Suga jokes, causing the others to laugh out as well. This must have been an ongoing joke between them. Soon, the conversation was changed to tonight’s events and they all talked about who would be there, throwing names Kageyama didn’t recognise around. Around the topic of candles, he politely interrupts them.

There was something in the back of Kageyama’s mind as he stared at everyone in front of him. “How old is Bokuto?” he asks. It never occurred to him that they would be older than his grandparents.

“He’s turning 300 actually.” Akaashi informs him, a small playful smile on his lips as he watched their new member process that information.

Kageyama nearly spits out his drink. “What?! How old are the rest of you!?” he gasps, staring at all of them. Were they all ancient?

“Try guessing.” Suga teases, eyes shining bright as he took a shot.

“Actually, let’s make this more fun.” Oikawa suggests, “Guess our ages, if you guess wrong, you have to take a shot of Vodka and if you guess anyone right, well-I’ll teach you how to control your strength when playing volleyball.”

The thought of drinking more disgusting liquid was put to the side as Kageyama’s blue eyes widened in awe and excitement. Oikawa would teach him volleyball! “Okay! You’re 300 as well!” he says excited, he could do this.

“Wrong! Take a drink.”

Okay…he sucked at this.

Twenty shots later and Kageyama only managed to guess Akaashi’s age, who was only older than Bokuto by twenty years. He gave up on the rest, he couldn’t take anymore vodka. He’ll have to bug Oikawa into teaching him some other way.

Right now, his mind was a little fuzzy and he found himself slowly relaxing and talking calming to everyone. As though whatever awkwardness and shy barrier he had suddenly disappeared. The men he was with were…fun. True, they spoke of things he didn’t understand but he didn’t feel excluded. Suga would explain to him things and Akaashi would give him some context to their stories. He found himself actually bonding with them.

“So Kageyama,” Surprisingly it was Kenma who spoke, “Who’s your favourite person from everyone?”

“Ushijima.” There was no hesitation in his voice. He should feel bad, but he didn’t. “I like him the most.”

Suga and Oikawa both laugh cheekily and wrap an arm around his shoulder, shaking him slightly, “Oh?” Oikawa coos, “What do you like about him so much?”

Kageyama thinks back to all the time they’ve spent together, “He’s …nice. I like talking to him, he understands me. Also, I love the way he smells.” He sees everyone staring at him, eager for more details and he sighs unsure of what to say, “He smells like fresh grass and he always has this soft smile when we talk. I feel safe...I like him.” he feels himself blush as the words left his mouth. They all laugh knowingly, sending him a few winks which made him confused. Why were they winking at him? 

Akaashi looks at the time on his writs before turning to everyone, “Okay everyone, let’s go join them at the club. Something tells me tonight is going to be very interesting.” They look at Kageyama’s tipsy state, mixed with his clothes that was carefully picked out to impress someone and soon they were off. Eager to see if the night will unfold the way they want but also to see who would win the second betting pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
This AU follows the same lore as The Vampire Diaries which explains why they can drink alcohol and get drunk, which takes enough alcohol to kill a person. An average person can drink 4-6 shots before getting drunk...so 20 is a lot. 
> 
> As for Kageyama's outfit, I was inspired by this gorgeous fanart by Mieillee on Twitter https://twitter.com/mieillee/status/1007446585222090753  
I do have [Tumblr](http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22) so feel free to message me  
I also have [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/insomniacfox) if you feel like supporting me as a writer xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> I do have [Tumblr](http://insomniacfoxes.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
